Forever Hale (teenwolf) by ghostwriter65
by Ghostwriter65
Summary: Nia Simone is the 17 year old niece of Dr. Alan Deaton, Beacon Hills Veterinarian & Druid Emissary to the Hale family. Nia comes to live with him in Beacon Hills after Nia's mom Zara leaves for Honduras on a humanitarian mission. Nia's on the brink of discovering her supernatural gifts. Once Nia meets Derek Hale along with Scott & his friends their lives will forever change.
1. Chapter 1

"Flight 727 arriving at gate 7" said the ticket agent. "Thanks" said Scott. Deaton had emergency surgery on a dog that was hit by a car and asked Scott and Stiles to meet his niece at the airport. They never actually met Nia, they didn't even know he had a niece. The only thing they had to go by was a photo of her given to them by Deaton. The photo however was a couple of years old , Deaton said she looks pretty much the same maybe just a little taller, that's what they had to go by.

Stiles, drooling over the photo while Scott held a large poster with Nia's name on it. "I'm sure Malia wouldn't appreciate you gawking over a picture that's 2 years old, she looks like she's in junior high or something". Stiles saying nothing scanning every female who may have resembled the photo.

After about 15 minutes the guys started to feel a little nervous thinking maybe they missed Nia. "Stiles," Scott nudges him saying "Do you think that's her over there?" Stiles staring at the photo and back to the girl by the counter. "Wow" you think?" "She's hot!" replied Stiles. "Yeah you're right", "she looks like a supermodel" said Scott. Suddenly as if she could hear them she quickly looks in their direction with a puzzled look on her face, and begins to walk in their direction.

"Oh my gosh!" she's coming over here, she's coming over here". "Calm down Stiles", Scott said. As she walked toward the boys it was as if she was walking in slow motion. Nia was a 5"9 beauty with hazel eyes and long wavy brown hair, her skin tone was a golden/bronze color as if were kissed by the sun. Other guys in the airport noticed her too, a girl standing with her boyfriend became upset with him because he stared a little too long at her for her liking.

As Nia approached the guys she smiled saying, "I think I'm the person you're looking for, my name is ..." "Nia" blurted out Stiles before Nia had the chance to say her name. "I'm Stiles and this is... this is", "Scott, I'm Scott" shaking his head at Stiles. "Your Uncle sent us to pick you up" said Scott. "Good ol' Uncle D" replied Nia. "Uncle D" said Stiles with a laugh.

"Let me help you with your bags "said Stiles. Stiles having trouble lifting her luggage Scott stepped in leaving Stiles to reach for her carry on which was much lighter. As Stiles lifted Nia's carry- on bag her sketch book fell out and Stiles rushed to pick it up exposing a picture Nia drew. "Hey you drew these?" Stiles asked. Nia looking a bit frustrated with her hand held out so Stiles could return the book to her hand. Stiles says, "Wow!" "These are really good, how do you know Derek?" Scott looks at him and saw the drawing even though it was a rough draft it looked a lot like Derek Hale. Nia replied, "Derek?" "Um yeah", replied Scott," that looks exactly like him." "I don't know anyone named Derek" Nia replied looking a bit upset, Scott picking up on her frustration with his abilities of being a wolf he quickly returned the sketch book to Nia and they left for the 1 hour drive to Beacon Hills.

Stiles wanted so badly to talk to Nia during the ride home but Scott gave him a look and he didn't bother her. They both could tell she was not in the mood for any conversation so Stiles just put in a cd and they listened to music on the drive back. All the while Nia starred at the photo that both Stiles and Scott said looked exactly like Derek Hale, someone Nia has never met. Unknown to the guys, Nia sketch book was filled with numerous sketches of people, places, events all of which she has never seen. Nia would have dreams or even daydream and would often draw what visions played in her head.

After about 15 minutes of listening to the cd that was playing, Nia asked if she could listen to the radio. Scott replied "Oh sure, no problem" before he could reach the cd Stiles popped it out and switched to the oldies but goodies station. The lyrics that followed; In this world there's much confusion and I've taste the city life and it's not for me, now I do dream of distant places ,where I don't know now but it's Destiny, Scott said. " that's pretty good who sings that?" Stiles replied "The Jacksons when they were really young before Michael went solo."

"What do you think about this song Nia?" asked Stiles, Nia just replied by saying, "Um destiny." Stiles and Scott having looked at one another with a puzzled look on their faces said nothing and keep quiet for the remainder of the drive.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well here we are home sweet home," Stiles said with excitement in his voice. Scott turned off the engine and started to get Nia's luggage out of the car. Nia looked up and was surprised by what she saw, a very large 2 story home much too big for someone who lived alone she thought to herself. The house stood alone on a cul-de-sac with several acres of land attached to the rear of the home. Nia said aloud, "Oh yeah I forgot Uncle D loves his privacy."

Stiles laughed he just couldn't get over Dr. Deaton having a niece and one that was so pretty he thought to himself. Stiles fumbled with the rear door trying to help Nia get out of the car but she slid to the other side and was already standing in the driveway. "I can take it from here" said Nia. "Are you sure" Stiles replied "We can come inside and help you... " No", Nia blurted out. "I mean no thanks, you guys have been so great for bringing me here." "I'll be sure to tell my Uncle how much of a safe driver you are Scott."

With a wide grin on his face Scott said" thanks I appreciate that." Stiles feeling left out offered to take her sight- seeing around Beacon Hills. Scott chimed in saying "yeah you should bring Malia along so she can meet Nia as well." Scott knowing Stiles had a temporary lapse of remembering having a girlfriend and one who happens to be a werewolf with a little bit of a jealous streak.

Stiles replied by saying "ump" while pressing his lips together. Nia seeing the exchange between the two of them and laughing to herself said, "You know guys I'm really tired I may just stay in bed all day tomorrow, you know jet lag." "Oh yeah, right" said Scott, "Well anyway welcome to Beacon Hills."

Nia waving goodbye headed into the massive home with a key her Uncle left hidden for her and she opened the door. Nia was really impressed by how immaculate the home was. All she could think was this house is way too big for one person. As she headed towards the kitchen to make herself a snack her cell phone rang it was Dr. Deaton calling to see if she was okay and to inform her he was on his way home.

After eating Nia went upstairs to unpack having come across her sketch book remembering what the boys said about her drawing that looked exactly like Derek Hale. Nia had dreams of Derek not giving any thought if he could be real or just a figment of her over active imagination. Starring at the drawing made her more and more curious if he really existed.

Nia having tossed the sketch book aside and laid down but was unable to rest. After struggling with falling asleep Nia gave up and said to herself she had to see for herself, she had to find out who was this Derek Hale and she had to find out tonight.


	3. Discovery (teen wolf) Chapter 3

Nia wasn't the only one seeking answers that evening, Stiles having told Scott he saw another drawing in Nia's sketch book of another Beacons Hill resident that he found to be more than coincidental. Stiles felt there was something more to Nia drawings and he just couldn't stop talking about it.

"Scott I need to get my hands on Nia sketch book, I'm telling you there's more drawings of people we know and she swears she doesn't know anyone besides her family that lives here." "Give it a rest Stiles", Scott grumbled. "No" Stiles replied, shaking his head from side to side. "With Deaton being a Druid and everything that happens here I bet Nia is something too." "You know, something supernatural."

Scott having said, "Well we won't find out anything tonight, by now Deaton probably made it home and it would look strange if either one of us were to go over there". "We can catch up with her tomorrow or something **."** Stiles not seeming to hear a word Scott said looked as if he were a million miles away. After a few moments of silence Stiles agreed and said "tomorrow then."

Derek having the ability to transform into a full wolf was running around Beacon Hills sort of a patrol actually. He had taken on a more intense role of being a watcher of the town. Derek was keeping his eyes open for any sign of Kate trying to come back into town. "She wouldn't dare if she knew what was good for her." Chris Argent once said to Sheriff Stillinski after Kate's attempt on Scott's life. "With the help of Derek and the kids she will find it difficult to sneak back in" said the Sheriff.

Meanwhile Nia was preparing to leave and get more acquainted with Beacon Hills before her uncle made it home. Realizing she didn't know her way around she thought she should prepare herself first. Recently within the past few weeks Nia noticed if she concentrated really hard she had the extrasensory ability to discover a person's whereabouts or find a particular location by connecting to nature. It required great concentration on her part to do this.

Nia headed out the back door and stood under the moonlit sky, closing her eyes and breathing in slowly becoming one with nature. Visions of the town appeared in her head, the local market she remembered Scott having driving pass. Next Beacon Hills high school, she grimaced at that vision because she would have to attend there in less than two weeks.

Suddenly Nia started breathing heavily as if she were running, a vision of a lone black wolf appeared and it was as if she was running alongside it. She could feel the wind in her face and feel the soft ground under her feet. Somehow the vision didn't frighten her, this wolf seemed somewhat familiar to her she thought to herself. She just had to see with her own eyes.

Before she could take off she noticed headlights appearing from the side of the house. "Oh crap, that must be Uncle D" Nia rushed back inside headed toward the front door and in walked Deaton with a huge smile on his face. "Nia!" he exclaimed. They both greeted each other with a hug. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long, how was your flight?" Trying to hide her disappointment of not being able to leave to search for Derek or the wolf she saw in her vision, she simply replied "For me, great. For the man next to me, nervous the entire flight, not so much."


End file.
